When Peace is Meant to Be
by YoungSasuke
Summary: This is another one of my stories... better n it sounds! R and R... 'Naruto asks Sasuke some questions, and gets a lot of... Answers...'


OK, this is another one of my little stories!!  
  
Read and enjoy, people!!  
  
Oh yeah, and don't forget to Review!!!!  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€¶  
  
Today was the day all kids worship. It was also a very ideal day for playing and frolicking outside, for the sun was shining, birds were singing, no clouds were in the sky, and, of course, those weird sloth- things(what're they called again? Their name eludes me...) were getting stomped on as kids ran to and fro to get to wherever they planned to meet their friends.  
  
It was Friday.  
  
Such was the afore stated activity with me.  
  
I quickly ran across the paths, skillfully dodging leaping fan-girls who were intent on glomping the heck out of me.  
  
Yes, it was another average day for your local avenger. Or so it seemed.  
  
Right now, I was on my way to locate my best friend(I really didn't need to look for him... He was always at Ichiraku around this time...), and talk with him, and do that other stuff friends tend to do.  
  
Yes, the formerly-adressed dobe and I were now friends.  
  
Shocking, ain't it?  
  
Noone was expecting us to actually BECOME friends, they always thought that we'd remain those weird, complicated they're-just-rivals-but-still-sort-of- friends-in-a-way.  
  
I don't even know how we came to be this great of friends!  
  
Anyway, when I found him, sitting at his favorite seat at his favorite restaurant eating his favorite ramen, I decided to sit down next to him.  
  
"Oigh! Heyg, Sagugke!" He said, oh-so-gracefully with his mouth full of ramen.  
  
"Huh?" I replied, gazing stupidly at him.  
  
"I SAIGD, HEYG, SAGUGKE!!!!!" He practically screamed, spraying all that flavorful, tasty goodness all over me.  
  
Yes, I was now covered in formerly-together-but-not-anymore-because-it-was- all-chewed-up-ramen. Bits and pieces of it. With ramen sauce dripping. Down. My. Back.  
  
"... Oh... Hi, Naruto..." I murmered, eye twitching as a piece of former ramen noodle slid down my cheek.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You're covered in ramen!! What happened to YOU?" Naruto laughed, pointing at me, and once again spraying me with any remaining remnants of chewed-up ramen. I said best friend, not overly-intelligent best friend. I guess this is what they meant when they call someone tasty...  
  
I glared pointedly at my best buddy, and did so for a minute until he got the hint.  
  
"Oooohhh... Sorry, Sasuke..." He nervously chuckled, bringing up his hand to scratch the back of his head like he so often does.  
  
"Let's just eat... No more spraying food all over your best buddy, hmm?" I stated, calling over that ramen guy, who we will call Bob. The ramen guy.  
  
"Aaand... What'll it be for you, Ramen Man?" Bob asked, eyeing the pieces of ramen noodle slithering their way down my face and neck.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'll have the miso ramen." I said, glaring at Bob. The ramen guy. And the oh-so-annoying-bad-pun-maker.  
  
"Naruto just put up his finger, signifying that he was going to order another round of beef ramen.  
  
Bob nodded his head, and set about preparing our dishes, hopefully not shredded. Ahem.  
  
When they finally came, Naruto literally pounced on his bowl of ramen, splattering soup and noodles and beef and... Stuff... All around a one-meter radius. Seems I was the only person in that one-meter radius.  
  
So, once again, I got covered in soup and noodles and beef and... Stuff... Again.  
  
At least I wasn't sticky anymore.  
  
But I put on a determined face, and set about silently demolishing my own meal, but less destructive than Naruto.  
  
That was when THEY decided to show up. Yes, former-friends-who-turned- former-rivals-back-to-friends. The two biggest motor-mouths in the history of Konoha, and could be louder than Kiba if the chance produced itself.  
  
Ino and Sakura. Degree in chatting. License to talk like a freaking valley girl. PHD in acting annoying. Well, that's what I think.  
  
Luckily, they ignored Naruto and I, and sat down three seats away from us, never turning to look at us. They just kept right on talking. I wonder if they ever stop to breathe?  
  
As soon as we finished, I ended up paying for Naruto's ramen, because he shot out of there as fast as he could, leaving me to pay. Of course, the bill nearly cleared out my wallet. My wallet's awesome. It has this neat little Uchiha Fan symbol on the front of it, and the word 'Avenger' on the back of it!!  
  
Anyway, Naruto was waiting for me outside of Ichiraku, and he promised that he'd pay me back. Not that he ever does...  
  
We started to walk, when Naruto leaned over and started to sniff. He must be smelling the ramen on me... I figured, shrugging.  
  
He kept getting closer and closer, and started closing in, definitely invading my personal space!!!  
  
I glanced over at him, just as he was about to open his mouth to nibble on my shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, confused to no end.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, sorry! You just smell like ramen... It's an instinct of mine... Sorry..." He chuckled, holding his hands behind his head nervously.  
  
"Maybe you should take a shower or something... You'll attract bugs. Namely, mine."  
  
Naruto and I turned around, and saw Shino walking towards us, with Kiba behind him, trying to hold Akamaru in place.  
  
"NO!!! You can't eat him! He's not food! He is NOT edible!!!" Kiba shouted, struggling to hold a furiously barking and tail-wagging Akamaru.  
  
"BARK!! BARK BOW WOW!!!" Akamaru whined, straining against Kiba's hold.  
  
"Aaagh!! AKAMARU!! STAY!!! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME EXTRA TREATS AT HOME IF YOU DO..." Kiba yelled, causing a hiding Hinata to wince.  
  
"Hey, Hinata." I called, waving, dodging every desperate bite and lick from Akamaru.  
  
"H...Hey, Sasuke... N-n-n-naruto-kun..." She blushed, pressing her fingers together shyly.  
  
"Hi! Bye!" Naruto called back, dragging me along at a break-neck pace.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked, confused again.  
  
"We need to get you showered up! Did you see the way Akamaru was looking at you?" He replied, sounding like a chiding mother. He's getting good at it, too...  
  
"Uhh... Thanks?" I said, question marks rising up from my head.  
  
"Yeah! You can take a shower at my place. It's close to here." He replied, never glancing back.  
  
I just stared at him. A shower... At HIS PLACE?? Surrounded by all that dirty messiness?? I don't think I'll make it...  
  
"Uhh... Thanks?" I said again, getting a feeling of dread in my stomach.  
  
Thankfully, his apartment wasn't as messy as I thought it was going to be. He showed me where his shower was, and offered to clean my clothes as I took the shower.  
  
I politely accepted, but kept my boxers. Gotta be safe... You never know when someone can turn Yaoi on you...  
  
As I turned on the water, I heard the answering rumble of the washing machine in the other room. At least I know my clothes'll be clean... I climbed into the shower, after taking off my boxers. (That was when I got into the shower, so you know. Luckily, I didn't get wet!)  
  
The water was surprisingly refreshing. He seemed to have enough shampoo, and surprisingly had some conditioner along with it! He uses conditioner...? We all learn something new everyday...  
  
As I lathered my hair with shampoo, I began to run my fingers through my hair, forming bubbles. All that ramen-y stickiness was finally out of my hair, and off of my body, as the shampoo bubbles slid down my body.  
  
I cleaned the shampoo out of my hair, and put some conditioner in my hair. Hey, we can all try something new, can't we?  
  
I let it sit in my hair for the required time, and rinsed it out. I was finally done.  
  
As I turned off the water, I reached out over the shower door, and pulled over the towel. I then began to dry myself, not forgetting my hair.  
  
I pulled my boxers back on, and looked in the mirror. Wow. My hair sure looked shinier now! Maybe it was from the conditioner...  
  
I flexed my muscles, watching my biceps rise. I laughed quietly, joking to myself, and scaring myself in the process. If the only the fan-girls could see me now... They'd probably squeal so loud, they'd break glass!  
  
I called from the closed door out to my good buddy.  
  
"Hey! Naruto! I'm done with the shower! Can I have my clothes now?"  
  
I could hear some reluctant shuffling, some steps towards the door, and heard Naruto trip and fall. Man, can he curse loud... He must've had the TV on, because I could hear some sort of program on, with weird voices.  
  
"Ouch!!! Here ya go, Sasuke..." More muffled curses, and a knock on the door.  
  
I opened the door, and got my clothes back from Naruto. As I started to put them back on, I noticed he was gazing at my chest.  
  
"What... There something wrong?" I asked, nervous.  
  
He seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, and replied, "No, no! Not at all!"  
  
I seemed to calm down, if only a little, when he asked, "Hey! You gonna be ready soon?"  
  
"Sure! I guess..." I replied, then got an idea. "Naruto! Wanna go fishing? And do some other friend stuff?"  
  
He got happy after hearing those suggestions, and nodded his head eagerly. "YEAH!! THAT'LL BE FUN!!!"  
  
Minutes later, we were lying on a dock, fishing poles held in loose hands, when Naruto suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke? Why don't the fish bite?" He asked lazily, lightly chewing on a stalk of wild grass.  
  
I propped myself onto my elbows, and turned my head so I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're smart enough to tell the difference between real insects and fake ones..." I murmered, stretching my legs.  
  
"When do you think they'll finally bite?" He replied, yawning.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe soon, maybe never. It all depends..."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"Depends on whatever's swimming through their little fishy brains, I guess..."  
  
"... Why do you think fish are so lazy?"  
  
"I don't think they're lazy."  
  
"Well, SUPPOSE they're lazy. Why?"  
  
"They wouldn't be lazy. They swim around all the time, right?"  
  
"Well, why won't they at least let two hungry boys get some dinner, huh?"  
  
"Maybe they're smart. Maybe they don't wanna die yet."  
  
There was a comfortable silence between us, the type where you enjoy each other's company.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you getting bored yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I dunno, play? Wrestle? SOMEthing?"  
  
"I guess we can..."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
We slowly began to sit up, holding our fishing rods in our right hands, when we heard something.  
  
"So this is where you guys were hiding!"  
  
We looked up at the person who spoke, and saw, once again, Shino and Kiba. Hinata must've left to go home. But this time, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji were tagging along with them.  
  
"Hey, guys." I said, gazing up at them all.  
  
"Yo." Shino and Kiba said, along with a curt nod from Neji and some shrugs from Shikamaru and Choji.  
  
"Waddya guys doing here?" Naruto asked, propping himself up with his elbows, and turning over onto his back.  
  
"We came here to look for you." Kiba said.  
  
"Why?" I asked, interested.  
  
"We were bored." Neji replied, gazing at me.  
  
"You guys were bored on a day like THIS?" Naruto asked, amazed.  
  
"Well, yeah." Neji said.  
  
"Cool! You guys wanna hang with us? We were planning on going to the field to wrestle or something." Naruto asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Shino replied, shrugging.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Neji smirked.  
  
"This is too troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, folding mis arms behind his head.  
  
"Let's go." I stated, getting up onto my feet.  
  
"OK." Theyall replied, walking to the field.  
  
As soon as we reached the field, we started to wrestle. We wrestled gently, though, so as to not hurt anyone. Shikamaru and Choji stayed out, saying that they'd rather talk.  
  
After about thirty minutes, we were all in our fifth giant dog-pile, me being one of the ones in the middle. Naruto was the one on top.  
  
"Argh... Geb...Ovva...Meeg..." Neji muttered, stuck on the bottom of the pile.  
  
We all laughed, as we crawled out of our dog-pile. Neji walked around, dazed.  
  
"Hey, guys... I'm gonna go home now. See ya." He said, walking home in a zig- zag pattern.  
  
"Hey, Kiba. What time is it?" Shino asked.  
  
"Umm..." Kiba gazed at his watch, then back at Shino. "about four-thirty."  
  
"Aw, man! I'm gonna be late for supper! See ya, guys!" Shino called to us, running off.  
  
"I gotta go too... See ya guys later!" Kiba called, jogging after Shino.  
  
"We better go too... Our parents'll get suspicious." Choji said, dragging a grumbling Shikamaru after him.  
  
"This is too troublesome..." I heard him mutter.  
  
Naruto looked at me when they all left, and asked, "Whaddya wanna do now?"  
  
I gazed back at him, then replied, "Let's lean against that tree. I wanna rest."  
  
"OK!" He agreed, happily.  
  
So, once we got ourselves in comfortable positions, Naruto ended up, ironically, leaning up against the tree. I, however, was up lying on one of its branches.  
  
We spent about ten minutes gazing at the sunset, watching the clouds drift across the sky, and listen to the birds sing.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto murmered lazily.  
  
"...Hmm?"  
  
"Why do you think the birds sing?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"...Maybe because they wanna make some nice sounds, for us to listen to."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"I dunno... Maybe that's their way of talking to each other."  
  
"How do they understand each other?"  
  
"Maybe their singing is their own little language, one we can't understand."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Another comfortable silence passed, until he asked another question.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke?"  
  
"...Hmm?"  
  
"What's the meaning of life?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the meaning of life?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why do we live? Why do we even exist?"  
  
"...We... Live, because we were brought here to do so. We have a meaning, and no-one really knows what it is. What I'm saying is just a guess."  
  
"...And?"  
  
"...Maybe we were brought into existence to make a difference, to prove people wrong. I dunno, maybe the meaning of life is for us to enjoy it to full extent. Maybe there's no meaning at all..."  
  
"...Wow. I actually understood all of that!" Naruto exclaimed quietly, stretching.  
  
"Maybe, in the end, all is meant to be. Maybe I was meant to be alone. Maybe you were, too. Maybe we were meant to be friends. Maybe it all adds up." I stated, gazing at the leafy bows of my branch.  
  
"...Maybe today was meant to be like it was...?" Naruto asked me, finally looking up at me.  
  
"...Maybe."  
  
It seems that everything was where it was fated to be, and ended up in what we saw now. Maybe we're both wrong. About all the maybe's, I mean.  
  
But it was a peaceful day. It was most likely fated to be... Maybe?  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€¶  
  
Me: So, how was it? Peaceful enough? R and R, people! R and R!!  
  
M.k: They get the idea...  
  
Me: Shhh! Don't ruin the feeling!  
  
M.k:...  
  
Me: :D That's better. Good boy. 


End file.
